Detalles olvidados
by Sergio Eduardo Ruiz Zavala
Summary: Nick Fury esta ante lo que que seria su mayor reto, explicar quien derroto a Galactus y como una niña de secundaria burlo la seguridad S.H.I.E.L.D. Ante el esta la única persona que puede responder lo que realmente paso... Akemi Homura. La pregunta en el aire es la siguiente ¿Quien es Madoka?
1. Chapter 1

Detalles olvidados.

Bien se me ocurrió la idea para este fic después de una plática friki, entre otras cosas.

Habrá violencia extrema, sexo y asuntos poco convencionales.

Mándeme sus críticas y díganme como mejorar.

Capítulo 1

¿Por dónde empezamos?

Nunca antes había pasado esto, en su larga trayectoria como agente y director de S.H.I.E.L.D. jamás se encontró en semejante asunto, nadie sabía nada, solo una persona… y dicha persona no ha estado dispuesta a cooperar hasta que cumpla sus demandas.

Nick Fury no es de complacer demandas, pero ente caso era justificable, primera sus demandas eran muy fáciles de complacer y segunda estaba desespera. Así que Fury ordeno a que trajeran a la prisionera a un cuarto donde estarían ellos dos a solas.

Nick espero a su "invitada" en cuarto sin ventanas, solo con una mesa y dos sillas.

Al cabo de unos minutos la persona que esperaba entro acompañada de una enfermera.

Se trataba de una señorita de entre 14 a 15 años, llevaba una bata blanca y unos grilletes especiales, solo por seguridad.

La enfermera le dijo a Nick que no fuera muy duro con ella, ya que no se encuentra muy bien emocionalmente. Nick entendió y le dijo que se retirara.

Una vez solos Nick puso sobre la mesa uno documentos y encara a la chica.

-Te vez muy demacrada. ¿Has estado llorando?-

Pregunto en tono preocupado, pero la chica no responde.

-Mira… lamento lo de tu embarazo y lo de tu primo, pero hay gente que quiere que hables y no estarán a gusto hasta que lo hagas. Pero en vista de que no quieres hablar hasta que complazcamos tus demandas… Bien tu ganas, te diré lo quieres saber. Tu novio y su hermano están bien, se encuentran con los Avengers en este momento, tú primo está en un hospital de nuestra organización recuperándose, está en terapia intensiva pero se recuperara. Podrás ver a tu padre y a tus amigos una vez que me ayudes, te lo prometo.-

La chica levanta su mirada y dice en tono suave y triste pero con halo de esperanza.

-¿Lo hara?-

-Un trato es un trato Akemi. Primero antes que nada. ¿Quién es Madoka?-

La chica suspira, ella organiza sus pensamientos para responderle a Fury con algo de "lógica", después de un rato ella habla.

-Bien supongo que merece la verdad, pero creo que no se si pueda digerirlo…-

-Akemi Homura, solo dime quien es el ente cósmico que expulso a Galactus de nuestro sistema solar definitivamente.-

Homura se mira Fury y responde.

-¿Se acuerda de las chicas mágicas? Madoka fue la más poderosa de ellas… mi mejor amiga… Kaname Madoka.-

Nick Fury saca una laptop pero en eso Homura lo interrumpe.

-Ni se moleste en buscar, tal vez encuentre a la familia Nakame que vive en mi ciudad, la familia de Madoka… pero ellos tal vez ni sepan que alguna vez ella existió.-

-¿Explícate? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.-

-¿Se acuerda de mí poder?-

-Si-

-No solo puedo parar el tiempo, sino que puedo viajar al pasado también... ¿Cuál cree que es mi verdadera edad mental? ¿14? ¿18? 40 años. Mi cuerpo es el de una niña de 14 años. Trate por mas de 30 años salvar a mi querida amiga de su destino y a la humanidad, tratando de cambiar los eventos a partir del 25 de marzo. No importaba lo que hiciera, Madoka siempre moría…

Homura quiebra en llanto continuando su relato.

-Madoka siempre se convertía en chica mágica, siempre tratando de hacer bien, siempre tratando de salvar a los inocentes, pero algo cambio en mi último intento-

Fury arqueo una ceja puesto que algo sabia no estaba bien, aparte de una niña que nunca existió pero que existió. Para Nick esto ya era normal pero el olía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Sabe lo que nos pasa a las chicas mágicas cuando nuestra gema del alma oscurece?-

-Mueren.-

-Exacto. ¿Pero sabe lo que nos pasaba antes de que yo intentara viajar por tiempo?

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-

-Antes nosotras estábamos destinadas en convertirnos en brujas, seres que repartían la desesperanza, caos y muerte, nosotras cazábamos brujas, antiguas chicas mágicas, para evitar nuestro destino… y ya sabe cómo trabaja Kyubei.-

Nick Fury trago saliva ante esta revelación, el conocía todo al respecto de las Incubadoras, sabía que no tenían escrúpulos morales como otros seres o alienígenas que conocía y había enfrentado. Pero sabía que esta historia no cuadraba… aun.

-Ósea… ¿Qué antes de enfrentar demonios, enfrentaban brujas, las cuales eran compañeras caídas en desgracia? Pero…-

-¿Cómo cambio? Fue Madoka. Ella pidió eliminar a todas las brujas que existen, las del presente, las del futuro y las del pasado. Esto creo una paradoja, pero el deseo de Madoka la convirtió en una especie de diosa. Al convertirse en un ser omnipresente y omnipresente, la existencia de Madoka fue borrada del universo. Madoka se sacrificó por todos en este universo, destruyéndolo y reconstruyéndolo, rescribió las reglas para que Kyubei no creara brujas, Madoka de convertirse en bruja hubiera destruido el universo. Madoka ya no es alguien que reparte esperanza Fury, ella es la esperanza misma.-

A Fury se le quemaba el cerebro. Puesto que no entendía muy bien.

Homura decidió contar la historia con lujo de detalle. Homura lloro por momentos al contarle a Nick, al cabo de un rato Nick entendió la magnitud del sacrificio de Madoka. Pero hay trabajo que hacer.

-Mira, tu historia explica lo que paso y a la presencia de la entidad llamada Kaname Madoka. Pero hay cabos sueltos.-

Nick toma algunos documentos de la mesa y empieza a ojearlos, el trabajo empieza ahora.

-Primero antes que nada, hay que llenar informes y solo faltas tú. Para empezar antes de tu "cruzada", tu informe médico dice que eras una niña con un sistema inmune muy malo, sufrías de anemia y tu complexión era bastante débil. Tu trato con Kyubey explica tu actual estado de salud y poderes.

Tu perfil psicológico de tu anterior escuela te describe como una persona tímida, insegura, asustadiza y de baja autoestima, ahora eres una chica segura de sí misma, seria, inteligente y sofisticada, tu cambio de actitud y personalidad son muy notorios. Antes supondría que eras incapaz de matar una mosca y según tu relato… mataste a Madoka para evitar que se transformara en bruja en una las líneas de tiempo en las que estuviste. De hecho casi matas a al Capitan America y a Hawkeye tu sola.

Ah, también dice que tienes en tu poder arsenal de S.H.I.E.L.D., de hecho todas las armas que te fueron incautadas son de una base S.H.I.E.L.D. en Japón donde estaba asignado tu padre. Le robaste su ID, entraste a la base y con su tarjeta entraste al arsenal y robaste armas suficientes para hacer una guerra tu sola.-

Homura sonríe, levantado ambas manos (recuerden que esta esposada) y se rasca la mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Sí, estoy en buen lio, creo que si me salvo de S.H.I.E.L.D. mi padre me castigara hasta que cumpla la mayoría edad legal.-

-Ni tienes idea. Pero estoy aquí para darle una coherencia a esta serie de eventos así que… ¿Cómo era tu relación con tu novio antes de convertirte en chica mágica?-

Homura se puso roja como un tomate, no podía articular palabras coherentemente. Así que Nick ordeno que le trajeran bebidas y comida esto iba para largo.

-Bien tranquilízate… te lo repetiré…¿Cómo era tu relación con Alphonse Elrick antes de conocer a Madoka?

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Detalles olvidos

Hola aquí de nuevo con la continuación de este fic que nació del ocio.

Como datos que deben de saber son, las puella magi son tan fuertes y resistentes como el capitán América según mis observaciones. Los usuarios de magia y de energía cósmica pueden ver a Kyubei.

El deseo de Madoka en la primera línea de tiempo es revivir una gatita negra, pero como Kyubei no puede revivir a los muertos, decidió clonar a la gata y fingir que la revivió, dicha gata se llama Ami, es la mascota de Madoka, pero solo sale en los discos de drama de la serie, de hecho es el gato que tiene Madoka en el opening de la serie.

Lo de los 40 años mentales de Homura, salió de unos cálculos especulativos, ya que no sé cuántas veces Homura retrocedió en el tiempo.

Si Sayaka está bien muerta y no esperen ver yuri con Kyoko.

El agente Coulson aparecerá en esta historia porque me agrada.

¿Por qué Loki es tan hermoso? Ok ya divague mucho empecemos.

Capítulo 2

Alphonse.

"¿Cómo era tu relación con Alphonse Elrick antes de conocer a Madoka?"

Esa pregunta hiso recordar a Homura el pasado, antes de ser transferida a la escuela donde estudiaba Madoka, en ese entonces ella no tenía amigos, Homura era alguien muy enfermiza y nadie quería hablar con ella por ese motivo. Ella no destacaba en nada en lo absoluto, era una pésima estudiante, mala en los deportes y todo por culpa de su condición enfermiza, faltaba seguido a clase. Ella no podía ponerse al corriente, nadie quería lidiar con ella debido a su condición. Homura realmente estaba sola, su padre casi nunca estaba en casa por su trabajo, su madre en cambio… nunca la conoció, puesto que murió al poco de darle a luz. La verdad Homura estaba sola, a pesar de que su padre estaba muy al pendiente de ella, no estaba ahí para ella, siempre que su padre decía que tenía vacaciones y que estaría un tiempo encasa para cuidarla, siempre sucedía lo mismo, lo llamaban por un imprevisto.

Eso cambio un día en clase de deportes, el profesor dejo la clase por atender un asunto personal, dejando a una alumna a cargo, esta chica era la típica chica abusiva, obligando a Homura hacer un salto de longitud, como era de esperar lo falla y se lastima Homura, las otras chicas se ríen de ella, en eso llega un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, ese chico llama la atención de ellas.

-¡Muy gracioso! Dejaran de reírse delante del comité disciplinario.-

-¡¿Elrick-sempai?!-

Dijo una de ellas, puesto que era miembro del consejo estudiantil el chico. El chico les regaño y que fueran a ver comité disciplinario, que ya se encargaría de ellas y su mala conducta. En eso se acerca a Homura el chico, el cual le pregunta amablemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?-

Homura intenta ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se lo impide soltando un quejido.

-Ya veo… déjame ayudarte.-

En eso Elrick levanta Homura en brazos, esto hace que ella se sonroje, puesto que ningún hombre que no fuese un familiar la había cargado.

-Te llevare a la enfermería. Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-A, a, a, Ake… mi… Akemi Homura…-

Dijo tímidamente Homura al chico, el cual empeso a caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

-Akemi-san, soy Alphonse Elrick del consejo estudiantil… baya eres más liviana de lo pensé.-

Alphonse deja a Homura a cargo de la doctora de la enfermería, él se retira dejando a una Homura muy sonrojada, aparte de apuesto fue muy amable pensó ella. Era la primera vez que un chico la trataba de esa manera.

El día paso y Homura solo tuvo una ligera torcedura que se podía tratar solo con un desinflamante. Pero Homura no podía olvidar la amabilidad de Elrick, pero él dijo que era del consejo estudiantil, por lo que era un estudiante muy ocupado. Pasaron los días y Homura tuvo un examen, realmente le fue muy mal, en eso ella va caminando rumbo a la salida de la escuela en eso choca con alguien, que no era otro que Alphonse. En eso se caen unos papeles que tenían cargando el rubio, como era de esperarse Homura y Al no se dieron cuenta de sus identidades hasta que el hablo.

-Disculpa, no te vi-

Homura ve que se trataba de él y deja de ayudarle al verlo muy apenada.

-¡Elrick-sempai!-

-Ha eres tú. ¿Ya estas mejor?-

En eso Al ve el examen de Homura y lo toma.

-Realmente te fue muy mal…-

Dijo el rubio con algo de lastima, ella solo se apena, a pesar de que ella se esforzó mucho estudiando no pudo sacar una mejor calificación, pero ella solía faltar mucho por su enfermedad y no tenía compañeros amables en clase.

Entonces Al le dice algo que ella no esperaba en lo más mínimo.

-Se ve que no eres buena haciendo amigos, ven a verme al salón del consejo estudiantil después de clase.-

Homura se sonrojo al oir eso, pues era la primera vez que un chico la citaba.

-Veremos si podemos hacer que esa nota cambie en tu examen de recuperación.-

Homura fue a ver a Al como se lo pidió y con la ayuda de otros miembros del consejo ayudaron a Homura a estudiar. De entre todos ellos se oyeron muchos comentarios de parte de los miembros masculinos, dichos comentarios hacían que Homura se sonrojara.

-Veo que ya te fijaste en una chica, veo que te gusta el megane.-

-Al, por fin te decidiste sacar tu masculinidad. Jajajaja.-

A Al le incomodaban dichos comentarios, por lo que respondió con esa calma que lo caracteriza.

-¿Tiene algo de malo querer ayudar alguien? ¿Ustedes creen que si ayudo a una kohai es por qué estoy interesado en ella? –

Una de las chicas del consejo habla calmando al grupo de hombres.

-Dejen de molestarlo, si Al quiere ayudar desinteresadamente es porque es un buen chico. Así que mejor ayuden o cállense.-

Así paso la sesión de estudio, Al acompaña a Homura a tomar el autobús, ella lo mira un rato y dice con algo tono tímido.

-Lamento que se tome tantas molestias conmigo Elrick-sempai.-

-No es molestia, solo al ver esas notas tan malas quise ayudarte… así porque si.-

-Gracias por la ayuda Elrick…-

-Llámame por mi nombre o Al, como me dicen mis compañeros.-

Dijo Al interrumpiendo a Homura, la cual parecía algo incomoda al querer tratar llamar a un sempai de esa forma tan familiar, puesto que ella era muy tímida en ese entonces.

-A…Al…Alphonse-sempai…-

-Bien que descanses y lee los apuntes que sacamos, de cuerdo.-

En eso Al se retira dejando Homura, ella toma el rumbo a casa después de la despedida.

Ella al llegar a su hogar se tira en su cama y abrasa a su almohada, pensando en la amabilidad de su sempai.

Asi pasaron los días, Al y Homura se veían esporádicamente en la escuela y veces charlaban, Al ocasionalmente él le ayudaba estudiar, realmente a Homura le agradaba su sempai por su forma de ser tan gentil. Ellos realmente se llevaban bien y entablaron una buena amistad, Homura empezó a mejorar un poco sus notas, no eran tan malas y se veía de mejor así fue durante un tiempo.

Un día después de clases, como de costumbre, Al acompaña a Homura a tomar el bus, ella se acerca un poco a él y le confiesa como se ha sentido últimamente.

-¿Sabe Alphonse-sempai?.. Últimamente desde que lo conocí me sentido un poco más contenta, casi nadie quiere hablarme porque soy muy enfermiza y débil, casi nadie quiere ayudarme.

De hecho vivo prácticamente sola, mi padre casi nunca está en casa, soy huérfana de madre, así que tuve que valerme por mi misma…-

Alphonse la mira fijamente, buscando algo que decir. Pero Homura continua hablando.

-Gracias a su compañía, no me siento… tan sola.-

Dijo esto último con un sonrojo la chica de gafas.

-Creo que te entiendo un poco…-

Homura lo mira extrañada mientras él se acerca poco a poco a ella.

-Nuestro padre desapareció por motivos de su trabajo, dejándonos solos a mi hermano, a mí y nuestra madre solos… después de unos años, nuestra madre murió, papá no volvió hasta hace un tiempo, solo para enterarse de la muerte de nuestra madre. Al poco tiempo el murio… pasamos por tantas cosas mi hermano y yo que tuvimos que madurar rápidamente, pero siempre tuvimos a buenas personas, como nuestra Sensei, la abuela Pinako, Winry entre otros… pero eso no nos quitó la alegría.-

-Alphonse-sempai.

No lo pudo reprimir, ella corrió a él a abrasarlo, Al se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de su kohai junto al de él, Alphonse no dudo en corresponder, aunque tímidamente el abrazo. Ellos se miraron unos segundos… fue cosa de unos segundos… sus labios se cruzaron en un tierno pero fugas beso. Después de eso ambos se separaron muy apenados.

-Sempai… yo lo…-

-No, fue mi culpa yo…-

El bus llega, ella se retira llena de pena pero no puede evitar tocar y acariciar sus pequeños labios.

Al día siguiente, Homura trata de hablar con Al, pero este y resto del consejo estudiantil están demasiado ocupados con algunos eventos.

Pasaron los días y Homura no podía contactarse con Al, ella sentía un hueco y la sensación de sus labios aún no se iba.

Para cuando ya pasaron una semana y media, Homura encontró en el casillero de sus zapatos una nota la cual decía:

"He estado muy ocupado, pero quiero verte. Mi numero esta al reverso, llámame por favor.

Atte. Al"

A Homura casi se le caen los lentes, ella guarda en su bolsillo la nota. Después de clase y en su casa Homura decide llamar a Al desde su móvil. Marca el número y espera de forma muy ansiosa. Al cabo de unos segundos que a nuestra amiga le parecieron una eternidad, Alphonse contesta.

-¿Homura eres tú?-

-Si-

-Que bien, pensé que eras Kojima para darme más ordenes… mira ya va iniciar el nuevo año escolar y pronto me graduare de la secundaria, pero quiero atender algo que quiero hablar contigo personalmente. ¿Te parece si vamos al parque está frente a la estación el domingo entrante?-

-Si… me parece bien…-

-De acuerdo… Te dejo tengo mucho que hacer y mi hermano ya va llegar, conociéndolo llegara como fiera hambrienta si no está la comida hecha… Adiós.-

Alphonse cuelga, Homura lo único que hace es poner su móvil en su cómoda, quitarse sus lentes, tirarse a su cama y pensar en lo que pasado.

Hace poco menos de un mes ella se había besado con su sempai, ella realmente le gusta Al, su ausencia solo la hiso pensar más en el hecho. Ella reamente lo haría, se lo diría… que ella lo ama.

Finalmente llego el día, Homura se arregló lo mejor que pudo, trato de verse lo más femenina que pudo, se puso una vestido rosa para la ocasión, pero mientras se preparaba sentía más y más agitada. Ella traba de calmarse a sí misma, finalmente se dirigió al lugar citado.

Al llegar sé que Alphonse la esperaba, ella se acercó presurosa a su encuentro, el primero en hablar fue el rubio.

-Bueno… aquí estoy… desde lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos… yo… no he dejado de pensar en ti…-

Dijo el menor de los Elrick totalmente sonrojado y apenado, por su lado Homura sentía su corazón a mil por hora, en su mente se creó la siguiente frase: "Hazlo, di lo que sientes Homura".

-Alphonse-sempai… yo…yo… yo…-

El corazón de Homura se aceleraba a más poder, ella sentía que le iba estallar, tan solo faltaba decir un "me gustas" para que dejara ese ritmo…

-Entonces te dio un infarto en ese momento.-

Interrumpió Nick el relato de Homura, la cual acento con la cabeza.

-Luego Alphonse llamo una ambulancia, luego cuando recupere la conciencia me encontré en el hospital de S.H.I.E.L.D., claro que en ese entonces no sabía que era de S.H.I.E.L.D., ahí vi a mi padre el cual me dijo que me cambiaria de escuela y que me olvidara de Alphonse, que me quedaría ahí hasta que me recuperara, me quito mi móvil, cerro mi cuentas de red y…-

-Ya me lo imagino, debió ser duro para ti.-

Nick se mostró comprensivo con ella. Homura realmente ha sufrido mucho, lo que paso con su relación con Alphonse. Según lo que entendió Fury fue que ellos tuvieron una relación sempai/kohai, nunca hubo un interés de noviazgo al principio, a Homura y Alphonse termino su relación amorosa antes de que iniciara lo de Madoka, pero aun había cosas por preguntar.

-Cuando iniciaste tu relación con Madoka y las chicas mágicas te olvidaste de Alphonse completamente, te inmiscuiste en una serie de eventos que no te dejaron pensar en él, ni siquiera un momento.-

-Exactamente director Fury.-

En eso llega un agente con comida y bebidas, el agente acomodo cuidadosamente todo para no incomodar. En eso Homura le habla al agente.

-¿Disculpe? No puedo abrir la lata con esto.-

Dijo mostrando los grilletes, el agente miro a Fury y este le dijo que lo hiciera con la mirada. Homura al recibir la lata de refresco bebió de ella.

-Gracias señor.-

En eso Fury le señalo que podía retirarse el agente. Fury seguirá con la pregunta.

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo te volviste a ver con Elrick? ¿Me imagino que fue unos meses después de la muerte de Miki Sayaka? ¿Podrías contarme cómo fue?-

-Claro.-


End file.
